1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving device for employing in a baby joyful bed. Particularly, the receiving device is able to be employed in a receivable baby bed and further to control the retraction process of the baby joyful bed.
2. Background Description
Since the parent was given a baby, the parent would like to safely place the baby in a baby joyful bed for ensuring the safety of the baby, rather than put the baby in open area thus causing injured accidently. However, once the baby joyful bed is placed inside the house, the space of the house is tight. In this case, the parent prefers a retractable baby joyful bed for saving house space. When the baby joyful bed is no longer needed, the baby joyful bed is able to be received in a tight storage area.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a retraction control device for controlling the retraction processes of a baby joyful bed. In such case, the bed is safely retracted and therefore the baby would not be in a dangerous situation.
According to the aforementioned object of the present invention, a retraction control device is therefore developed for controlling a movement of a support, comprising a shell having at least a base for supporting the support, a pad connected to the shell, having at least a first acting surface, a pushing element positioned inside the shell, having at least a first elastic element for providing a first restoring force along a first direction, a first reacting surface and a second acting surface, wherein the first reacting surface is capable of being moved by the first acting surface, and a plate positioned inside the shell, having at least a second elastic element for providing a second restoring force along a second direction, a second reacting surface and a third acting surface, wherein the second reacting surface is capable of being moved by the second acting surface, wherein when the first acting surface jointly moves the first reacting surface, the pushing element pushes the first elastic element along the first direction; when the second acting surface jointly moves the second reacting surface, the plate moves to the opposing direction of the first direction and therefore presses the second elastic element.
Since the retraction control device is designed for deploying in a baby joyful bed, the baby joyful bed comprise a plurality of the supports, a plurality of stands, a plurality of line connection elements and a plurality of corner connection elements; wherein the retraction control device is capable of controlling the supports, the stands, the line connection elements and the corner connection elements.
In view of the above, the pad of the retraction control device further comprises a handle for a use to pull up and a rotation portion adjacent to the handle and in conjunction with the shell, having the first acting surface. Furthermore the support has a pushing rod which is inserted into the support. An elastic component is placed between the pushing rod and the support for pushing out the pushing rod.